


Luci di Natale, caffè, jazz e neve

by Arwen88



Category: Original Work
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Coffee Shops, Fluff, M/M, Snowed In
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 11:51:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13717113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arwen88/pseuds/Arwen88
Summary: Michael lascia entrare l'ultimo cliente della serata solo ed esclusivamente perché sotto sotto gli piace. Bastano pochi minuti però e la neve fuori diventa così tanta che gli è impossibile lasciare più il caffè.





	Luci di Natale, caffè, jazz e neve

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per il Cow-T (prompt "daddy") e la Maritombola (prompt 29) di LDF.  
> Mentre Michael è un personaggio mio, Frank è un personaggio creato dalla Yuppu.

Michael era impaziente di chiudere il caffè e tornarsene a casa: era la vigilia di Natale e il meteo aveva segnato neve per la nottata. Non che avesse davvero qualcuno da cui tornare, o qualcuno con cui passare la serata, ma se non altro sarebbe stato al caldo a casa con un piatto di pasta a cercare in tv un decente film di Natale che non gli facesse sentire troppo la solitudine, si sperava. Aveva già spento e pulito tutto nella cucina sul retro e si era spostato a spegnere le lucine natalizie appese alle pareti del caffè quando la campanella sopra la porta si agitò impazzita quando un cliente entrò accompagnato da una folata di vento ghiacciato.  
"Siamo chiusi." Avvertì con un brivido, voltandosi a vedere la persona appena entrata. Si bloccò però a vedere che l'uomo che si abbassava il cappuccio era uno dei suoi clienti fissi.  
Frank abbozzò un sorriso speranzoso, una mano ancora sulla porta che era a malapena riuscito a chiudere nonostante il vento.  
"Non posso chiedere nemmeno un caffè?"  
Michael sbuffò un sorriso, per quanto avrebbe preferito avesse scelto letteralmente un qualcuno altro momento per andare lì. "Ok, un caffè solo però." Scherzò, tornando dietro il bancone per mettere una tazza nella macchinetta del caffè.  
Frank si avvicinò al banco con un sorriso grato. "Ho finito il caffè a casa e non riuscivo a pensare di passare due giorni senza bere caffè del tutto."  
"Ah, e io che pensavo fossi tornato per me." Ridacchiò scherzando, lanciando uno sguardo veloce all'uomo.  
Sapeva che sarebbe probabilmente potuto essere suo padre, ma Frank era carino con lui ogni volta che passava al caffè e più passava il tempo e più l'uomo flirtava con lui e Michael non era tanto sicuro che fosse soltanto per scherzo e per instaurare un rapporto col barista che gli serviva caffè ogni giorno.  
"Potrei averlo fatto." Frank ridacchiò piano, appoggiandosi coi gomiti al bancone. "Ma magari se fosse stato solo per quello avrei preferito una serata in cui la città non era sull'orlo del restare bloccata sotto metri di neve. Già arrivare fin qui è stata un'impresa."  
Michael lanciò uno sguardo verso le finestre appannate da cui in effetti non riusciva a vedere la strada buia fuori. "Va così male là fuori?"  
"Abbastanza. Ti serve un passaggio in macchina per tornare a casa?"  
Michael esitò per un attimo, perché per quanto avrebbe di gran lunga preferito tornare a casa più in fretta e stando al caldo invece che a piedi sfidando una tormenta, non aveva mai frequentato così tanto l'altro uomo da essere sicuro a salire in macchina sua. Alla fine però annuì, poggiando il suo caffè sul banco.  
"Sì, grazie..."  
"Figurati. Saresti già stato fuori se non era per me." Considerò pacatamente Frank, pagando il caffè e aggiungendo una mancia per lui.  
"Vuoi altro?" Chiese con un mezzo sorriso, aspettando un suo cenno prima di chiudere la cassa e tornare ad occuparsi delle luci del locale e della stufa.  
Frank aspettò che avesse finito per andare con lui verso la porta, tornando a coprirsi bene per affrontare il freddo fuori e aspettando che Michael infilasse giacca, guanti e cuffietta a sua volta prima di aprire la porta per lui. E bloccarsi a ritrovarsi davanti un muro di neve.  
"Oh no." Mormorò Michael fissando la parete di neve ghiacciata che si ergeva perfettamente pressata con lo stampo della porta del caffè. "No."  
Frank rimase in silenzio, provando a mettere una mano contro la neve e spingere piano, nella speranza che fosse un muro sottile, ma fu presto chiaro che in quei dieci minuti che aveva passato dentro il caffè non solo aveva nevicato anche peggio di prima, ma che se anche fossero usciti non ci sarebbe stato verso di raggiungere e far funzionare e muovere la propria macchina con tutta la neve che c'era là fuori.  
Si voltò a guardare il giovane barista che era in piedi accanto a lui, stretto nel proprio giubbotto con gli occhi chiusi, ancora preso a ripetere piano "no, no".  
"Credo che siamo rimasti bloccati." Lo informò, perché qualcuno doveva ammetterlo e Michael sembrava intento a percorrere la strada del rifiuto.  
"No." Michael mormorò pianissimo, scuotendo la testa, ma Frank sospirò e richiuse la porta per non perdere ancora più calore di quello che se n'era andato di già.  
"Tu hai qualcuno che possa preoccuparsi se non ti vede tornare?"  
Michael si voltò finalmente a guardarlo, lo sguardo preoccupato e frustrato. "No, vivo da solo e non avevo piani per passare la vigilia con altri." Si strinse nelle spalle. "Tu?"  
"Divorziato. Figli adulti per i fatti loro." Ammise con un mezzo sospiro. "Credo sia meglio provare a chiamare i soccorsi e vedere che dicono."  
Michael annuì, anche se lasciò che fosse l'altro uomo ad occuparsi della telefonata, preferendo tornare ad accendere le luci nell'area del bancone e la stufa, caso mai che ci fosse passato del tempo prima che potessero andare a liberarli. L'espressione di Frank quando chiuse la comunicazione non lo aiutò a farsi molte speranze e sospirò profondamente.  
"Fammi indovinare. Non vengono subito?"  
"Dice che mezza città è rimasta bloccata e che non possono andare a liberare tutti. Se abbiamo cibo, acqua ed elettricità ci possiamo considerare fortunati e non siamo un'emergenza."  
"Che bello." Rispose piatto. "Ma sì, abbiamo tutte e tre le cose." Ammise con un sospiro.  
"Mi spiace. Se non ti avessi trattenuto saresti stato a casa forse." Sospirò Frank iniziando a togliersi i guanti e la cuffia.  
Michael scrollò le spalle, iniziando a spogliarsi a sua volta di giaccone e guanti. "Magari sarei rimasto bloccato a metà strada, chi lo sa. Ormai siamo qui."  
Frank annuì e lasciò la giacca su un divanetto mentre Michael si muoveva per il caffè, recuperando cose che sarebbero potute servire in caso di blackout.  
"Se spostassimo i divanetti vicino alla stufa? Tanto ho idea passeremo lì davanti il resto della notte."  
"Buona idea." Rispose Michael dalla cucina, tornando da lui con una torcia e due bottiglie d'acqua.  
Frank prese la bottiglia che il ragazzo gli porgeva e fece un cenno alla vetrinetta sopra il bancone. "La cassa è chiusa, ma se prendo un muffin e ti lascio i soldi vicino al registratore?"  
Michael sbuffò appena e roteò gli occhi, lasciando cadere seduto su un divanetto che Frank aveva nel frattempo spinto fino davanti alla stufa.  
"Ora chiamo il padrone del locale. Credo non avrà problemi a lasciarci mangiare ciò che vogliamo - entro certi limiti, certo - visto l'intoppo qui. Tanto muffin, panini e cose deperibili li avremmo dovuti buttare una volta riaperto dopo le feste." Alzò una spalla, scrivendo un messaggio al padrone del locale, rassicurato a vedere che l'uomo non solo la pensava come Michael aveva sospettato, ma era anche dispiaciuto a sentire che erano rimasti bloccati lì dentro per la notte della vigilia.

Il tempo sembrava non passare nel locale e dopo aver esaurito le persone da avvertire dell'accaduto, si ritrovarono a fissare la stufa in silenzio, seduti fianco a fianco sul divanetto a chiedersi se la serata sarebbe passata così.  
Alla fine Frank prese un respiro profondo e lanciò uno sguardo al ragazzo seduto accanto a sé.  
"Non festeggi il Natale allora?"  
Michael lasciò ciondolare la testa sul cuscino del divanetto, voltandosi a guardarlo e stringendosi nelle spalle. "Non è che non lo festeggio, è che tanto sto da solo. Non ho famiglia da cui tornare o amici in città, perciò finisco per fare l'alberello qui al locale, mettere su gli addobbi, e a casa niente. Cioè, sono belle e tutto, ma preferisco comprarmi da mangiare e un maglione nuovo che un filo di luci. Magari farmi un regalo da me se arrivo a fine mese che ho risparmi da parte."  
Frank annuì, anche se per lui le cose erano un po' diverse. "Io non ho problemi ad arrivare a fine mese, e poi ho avuto una famiglia per anni, per cui l'albero ce l'ho da chissà più che Natale. Stessa cosa per gli addobbi. Ogni anno li metto su anche se alla fine sono l'unico a goderseli a casa visto che abito da solo." Ammise.  
"Beh magari capiterà che ad un certo punto mi compri un alberello, se lo trovo in super sconto." Ridacchiò Michael, alzandosi per andare a vedere se ci fossero ancora muffin da mangiare. "Hai fame?"  
"Sì." Ammise Frank seguendolo verso la cucina.  
Michael accese le luci e proseguì verso il frigo. "Abbiamo bacon e uova, panini e gli ingredienti per waffles e muffin." Lo informò mezzo infilato dentro il frigo.  
Frank cercò di sbirciare da sopra la sua spalla. "Hai mai provato i waffles con sopra il bacon?"  
"No." Ammise dopo un momento, voltandosi a guardarlo. "L'hai buttata lì così o sono buoni?"  
"Mio figlio ne mangerebbe a chili." Ridacchiò, iniziando a rimboccarsi le maniche. "Posso dare una mano a cucinare?"  
"Certo." Michael annuì, lasciando prendesse dal frigo ciò che voleva mentre iniziava a preparare la piastra.  
Non era come nessuno dei due aveva immaginato di finire a passare la serata prima del giorno di Natale, ma ritrovarono piano piano le risatine e il flirt che sembrava venire naturale quando si incontravano. Cucinavano uno affianco all'altro, cercando di arrangiare una cena decente insieme con ingredienti usati per preparare la colazione al caffè e i panini che vendevano all'ora di pranzo.

Finirono per portare la cena preparata davanti alla stufa, usando i cuscini da vari divanetti per potersi sedere per terra e appoggiare i piatti attorno a loro.  
"Non avrei mai pensato di ritrovarmi a cinquantasei anni a cenare con waffles al bacon, panini pomodoro e uova e crepes alla nutella. Non alla vigilia di Natale." Ridacchiò scuotendo la testa.  
"Ehi, io ho sempre sognato di mangiare così alle feste." Rise Michael sedendosi su un cuscino accanto a lui.  
"Oh, anche io lo sognavo. Quando avevo otto anni."  
"Abbiamo una ciotola di frutta a testa. Quella è roba da adulti. Perciò smettila di lamentarti o dopo non ti faccio la cioccolata calda." Lo rimproverò ridacchiando, adorando sotto sotto il modo in cui l'uomo roteava gli occhi con un sorriso.  
"Come faranno a sopportarlo le mie vecchie ossa? O più che altro come farò a non farmi venire il diabete?" Rise Frank.  
"Stai solo cercando di farmi sentire in colpa così ti lascio la mia parte di frutta, ammettilo."  
"Funziona?"  
"No." Ghignò Michael iniziando ad attaccare i waffle col bacon che aveva preparato Frank, scoprendo che aveva avuto ragione alla fine a dire che erano buoni. Ma se quelli gli piacevano, le crepes riuscirono a tirargli fuori un verso.  
Erano seriamente le crepes migliori che avesse mai mangiato e, a giudicare dallo sguardo di Frank in quel momento, l'uomo era ben consapevole dei loro meriti.  
"Ok, ma ammettilo che questi li hai fatti per metterti in mostra." Ridacchiò Michael indicando le crepes con la forchetta.  
"Senza alcun pudore." Gongolò Frank guardandolo con un sorriso, passando lo sguardo dai suoi occhi alle sue labbra.  
Per un momento Michael fu terribilmente tentato di sporgersi a baciarlo, ma cercò di contenersi e tornare a mangiare, scuotendo piano la testa.  
"Se cucini sempre così devi essere una persona orrida per essere single comunque." Cercò di scherzare.  
"Non cucino sempre così, o finirei davvero col diabete." Frank sbuffò un sorriso, giocherellando con la frutta nella propria ciotola con un cucchiaino.  
"Okay, ma sei single, giusto?"  
"E tu?" Chiese invece Frank, guardandolo, senza davvero riuscire a credere che il ragazzino potesse essere interessato a lui più che per scherzo.  
Michael alzò gli occhi al cielo, a malapena mandando giù prima di rispondergli.  
"Sì, guardami. Sono un casino. Non mi sono nemmeno diplomato e l'unico lavoro che ho trovato è questo dove praticamente vivo qui da mattina a sera. Sì che sono single." Sbuffò.  
Frank fece un mezzo cenno con la testa. "Non diplomarsi non vuol dire per forza che tu sia stupido o che la gente dovrebbe considerarti tale. Anche mio figlio ha piantato capra e cavoli prima del diploma." Ammise.  
Michael lo osservò per un momento ma poi sollevò una spalla. "Lo so che non sono stupido. Ma sono comunque un casino. E non riesco a trovare niente di meglio. Chi vorrebbe una relazione con qualcuno che non può nemmeno permettere di portare il partner a cena fuori?"  
"Se qualcuno vuole stare con te solo perché lo puoi portare fuori non vale la pena di perderci tempo appresso, Michael."  
Michael abbozzò un mezzo sorriso, abbassando lo sguardo per un momento prima di dargli una gomitata leggera. "Tu non ha risposto. Sei single davvero?"  
"Divorziato con due figli adulti."  
"È un sì?"  
"Sì." Frank annuì, continuando poi a mangiare la propria frutta.  
"Com'è che hai divorziato? Non sembri tanto male."  
"Be, grazie." Ridacchiò Frank, anche se tornò a farsi serio al pensiero della sua ex moglie, il sorriso amaro. "Mia moglie era una bugiarda. Quando alla fine l'ho confrontata su bugie enormi che aveva detto e che avevano cambiato totalmente il mio punto di vista su di lei, lei non ha avuto nemmeno un briciolo di rimorso. Secondo lei non avrebbe dovuto cambiare niente tra noi. Apparentemente ero io in torto a dirle che ci sono cose che non si possono semplicemente perdonare e andare oltre."  
"Che schifo. Mi spiace." Mormorò sinceramente, sentendosi un po' in colpa ad avere nemmeno chiesto. "Spero che i tuoi figli almeno abbiano capito."  
Frank abbozzò un sorriso, annuendo. "Col tempo sì. Ora sono in buoni rapporti coi miei figli."  
"Bene. Almeno ci parli, mio padre si è alzato e se n'è andato senza nemmeno salutare." Sospirò appena, fissando il proprio piatto.  
Frank notò come l'umore si era guastato e gli toccò piano un braccio col gomito. "È tuo padre che c'ha perso. E te lo posso dire io che per un po' ho temuto di perdere i miei figli. Non si vale la pena che stai a pensare ad un padre così."  
Michael annuì, cercando di pensare ad altro.  
"Se accendessimo quell'alberello?" Propose Frank indicando col cucchiaino il minuscolo alberello di Natale poggiato alla fine del bancone del bar.  
Michael annuì e si alzò, grato di avere qualcosa da fare, e dopo aver acceso le lucine che addobbavano l'albero andò oltre e riaccese anche lo stereo che durante la giornata restava sempre acceso.  
"Amo questo posto anche per la musica, sai?" Ammise Frank da dov'era ancora seduto.  
"Il padrone lascia mettere solo musica jazz." Buttò lì Michael da sopra la spalla mentre cambiava il cd all'interno.  
"Infatti, a me piace. A te no?"  
"Sì. All'inizio la maggior parte delle canzoni non le conoscevo, ma con l'andare avanti ascoltandole..." Ridacchiò piano. "Ci sono cd che gli ho detto che non metterò mai più perché li abbiamo messi troppo spesso." Ammise tornando da lui.  
Frank annuì e poggiò da una parte la ciotola vuota della frutta, ammirando il ragazzino che era rimasto appoggiato al banco del bar.  
"Se facessimo quella cioccolata calda?" Propose rilassato, per quanto gli sarebbe bastato poter stare lì ad ammirarlo.  
Michael annuì e si sfregò le mani, iniziando a prendere bustine, tazze e latte per fare la cioccolata che gli aveva promesso. Avrebbe dato qualsiasi cosa per non stare a pensare a suo padre, ed in qualche modo gli sembrava che Frank riuscisse a capirlo, che anche se aveva almeno trent'anni più di lui l'uomo lo capisse come pochi erano riusciti mai a fare. Una parte di lui sperava sempre più che il flirt e il modo in cui lo guardava non fossero solo una farsa e un modo per passare il tempo piacevolmente.  
Frank da canto suo continuava a pensare che Michael fosse il ragazzo più bello che avesse mai visto. Avrebbe pagato oro per sapere di avere anche una sola chance di uscire fuori con lui per un vero appuntamento.

Mangiarono la cioccolata chiacchierando di cosa facessero nel tempo libero, cercando punti in comune, finché Frank non si fermò a metà frase con un sorriso a riconoscere una canzone appena incominciata.  
"Amo questa."  
"Sì?" Chiese Michael con un mezzo sorriso, senza aspettarsi minimamente che Frank iniziasse un momento dopo a cantare, la voce leggermente roca, un sorriso sulle labbra mentre guardava Michael in viso cantando d'amore.  
Michael si morse il labbro, cercando di non sorridere troppo, ma un momento dopo Frank fece un passo indietro e prese con delicatezza una mano di Michael nella propria, tirandolo lentamente via dal bancone e tra le proprie braccia. L'uomo iniziò a muoversi lentamente, guidando Michael a seguire i suoi passi mentre continuava a cantare a bassa voce, mormorando di come avesse finalmente trovato qualcuno da amare.  
Michael si sentì arrossire a stargli così vicino e ad avere l'uomo cantare certe cose guardandolo negli occhi. Gli mise una mano su una spalla, restandogli vicino e lasciando che Frank lo guidasse come voleva. Avrebbe solo voluto chiedere se davvero pensava quelle cose o no, ma non voleva interromperlo, non voleva che Frank smettesse di cantare.  
Frank tacque per un momento solo quando la canzone fu finita, senza ancora voler andare Michael, godendosi il sentirlo contro di sé. Notò solo allora l'orologio dietro il banco segnare che la mezzanotte era passata da cinque minuti buoni.  
"Ah. Buon Natale." Fece un cenno col mento all'orologio, abbozzando un sorriso.  
Michael si voltò per seguire il suo sguardo, senza tuttavia lasciar andare la sua mano o la sua spalla, ridacchiando piano a vedere l'orario.  
"Buon Natale." Augurò all'uomo nel tornare a guardarlo, notando solo allora il modo in cui Frank gli sorrideva quasi con affetto.  
Dopo un momento di esitazione Frank provò a sporgersi appena di più verso di lui, lo sguardo fisso sulle sue labbra. Michael sospirò appena, il cuore che correva, ma gli andò incontro e chiuse gli occhi nel baciarlo con delicatezza sulle labbra.  
Frank non cercò di approfondire subito, limitandosi a baciarlo castamente e tenerlo tra le proprie braccia, già incredibilmente felice che gli fosse concesso tanto.  
Fu invece Michael a provare ad approfondire il bacio, spostando la mano dalla sua spalla al suo collo per accarezzare con dolcezza l'uomo.  
Frank fu più che felice di ricambiare il suo bacio stringendosi contro il ragazzo. Non smisero finché non ebbero bisogno di separarsi per prendere aria e allora Frank lo tirò piano con sé verso la stufa, per accoccolarsi comodi sul divanetto mentre si perdevano a baciarsi. Non fecero caso al tempo che passava, separandosi veramente solo quando erano ormai entrambi esausti dalla giornata e sul punto di crollare addormentati.  
Finirono per stendersi insieme sul divanetto, stringendosi l’un l’altro per riuscire a starci entrambi. Si coprirono coi propri giubbotti alla ricerca di un po’ di calore in più e finirono per addormentarsi abbracciati stretti.

Si svegliarono la mattina di Natale al rumore degli spazzaneve in strada che liberavano le strade della neve che li aveva bloccati dentro la sera prima.  
Michael sbadigliò sonoramente, mezzo addormentato, ma sorrise contento a trovare l'uomo ancora stretto a lui nella stessa posizione in cui erano quando si erano addormentati. Sollevò lo sguardo sul viso di Frank e lo scoprì intento a svegliarsi lui stesso.  
"Buon giorno." Mormorò con la voce roca dal sonno.  
Michael si sentì percorrere da un brivido a sentirlo così e si sporse a baciargli il mento. "Buon giorno." Sorrise accarezzandogli piano il petto. "Credo ci stiano liberando."  
Frank annuì e gli baciò la fronte prima di iniziare ad alzarsi.  
Si stiracchiarono e Frank recuperò il proprio giubbotto per andare a controllare alla porta se finalmente si potesse uscire.  
Fuori aveva smesso di nevicare e, sebbene tutto fosse ancora ricoperto di neve, le strade erano libere e così i marciapiedi.  
Tornò da Michael strofinandosi le mani, contento. "Fuori si gela, ma finalmente si può uscire."  
Michael gli sorrise e fece un mezzo cenno alla macchinetta del caffè. "Un caffè caldo prima di andare via?"  
"Perché no." Sorrise Frank, iniziando ad aiutarlo a ripulire ciò che avevano messo in giro la notte prima mentre Michael si occupava di preparare due caffè caldi. "Pensavo... ti andrebbe di venire da me oggi?" Alzò una spalla quando il ragazzo sollevò lo sguardo su di lui. "Siamo entrambi soli per Natale, e io ho il frigo pieno di cibo. E mi piacerebbe continuare il discorso di ieri sera."  
Michael finse di pensarci intensamente. "Non ricordo molto discorso ieri sera." Scherzò, ridacchiando quando Frank gli prese una mano tra le proprie con un sorriso.  
"Forse ci sono stati più baci che discorsi." Ammise. "Ma mi piacerebbe poter vedere se questo può avere un qualche futuro." Mormorò.  
Michael sospirò appena e si sporse a baciarlo piano sulle labbra, stringendogli le mani. "Io lo spero tanto." Ammise a bassa voce.  
"Vieni da me allora? Non dobbiamo fare niente che non vada ad entrambi, mi basta solo pranzare con te e vedere se può davvero esserci qualcosa tra noi."  
Michael annuì senza doverci nemmeno pensare. "Più che volentieri." Mormorò con un sorriso.


End file.
